


Fuego brillante

by Alienkawa



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Español | Spanish, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Romantic Comedy
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-28 23:58:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15060626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alienkawa/pseuds/Alienkawa
Summary: En las vacaciones se espera tranquilidad, serenidad y silencio. Al contrario, sucede el chisporroteo del corazón, las palabras con sabor a hamburguesa y los besos encontrados en madrugada de acuarelas. Y estrellas. Siempre estrellas.





	Fuego brillante

Como al caer la noche y sentir que una manta se hace cargo de tapar el sol, decorada con puntitos similares a pequeñas estrellas que se distribuyen por la esfera ahora oscura, la mirada de Sehun se abruma en cuanto la luz se destruye.   
En efecto, Chanyeol obstruye con su ser. Sin embargo es una sensación fugaz mas también inmensa de que uno es opacado tanto esencial como físicamente. Tapar luz con... más luz. Chanyeol es brillante.

— Vamos de vacaciones — dice cual encuentro casual donde se requiere la hora y uno, caballerosamente, desnuda la muñeca, lento, preciso, y da a saber la hora con exactos minutos y segundos mediante el mejor tono ronco de voz.

Oh Sehun deja a un lado el móvil, al diablo con el caso sin resolver. Frunce el ceño —: ¿Uh?

— Vámonos de vacaciones Sehun — repite Park porque no tiene que explicar demasiado si está siendo preciso, directo y hay transparencia en sus palabras.

— ¿Me lo estás pidiendo u ordenando? — es retórica, Sehun está usando retórica. Chanyeol se rasca un poquito la cabeza, quizá desorbitado pues no esperaba más allá de tres palabras, un suspiro y todo hecho. Todo dicho.

— ¿Importa? Quiero descansar un rato. Vayamos juntos, la pasaremos bien juntos — responde con sinceridad incluso cuando hay algo incómodo atrapado en su garganta porque los ojos del menor siguen siendo desconfianza o espera de una broma inexistente.

—  _Hyung_ estás extraño.

Él suelta una risa suave, de marea tranquila y vientos serenos. Es tibio, por supuesto.

— No. Solamente quiero vacaciones — Chanyeol descansa las manos sobre la nuca —, con el  _Maknae_ del grupo — aclara.  
Un instante de silencio. Los engranajes del tiempo se descubren más lentos, o así supone la espera él, a punto de morderse las uñas por este dramatismo tonto propio del tonto Sehun.

— Está bien. Iremos de vacaciones. — La hilera de pequeños dientes se extiende completa regalando una sensación espejo; dos sonrisas encontradas.

— Muy bien. Prepara las maletas — señala el punto importante y sin perder el rasgo alegre se encamina a marcharse, a preparar también lo suyo.

— ¿A dónde vamos?

Park se detiene a medio camino. Voltea y remata con otra pregunta:

— ¿A dónde quieres ir?

Sehun lo piensa un momento. Park se queda así, mirando al joven que finge un rostro pensativo, perdido en los confines de su mente. Su sonrisa se vuelve tonta y expectante.   
Sehun interrumpe el silencio. Y la respuesta no puede ser otra cosa más que seguridad.

— Japón — dice, un marrón derretido en los ojos; caramelo —. Quiero ir a Japón.

Para él es suficiente mientras florecen recuerdos gratificantes. Asiente y se va a preparar definitivamente sus cosas porque después todo lo que quiere es dormir un poco, tontear otro poco y disfrutar.

Al principio fue complicado decidir con quién viajaría, pero resolvió muy pronto que pondría a Sehun primero, luego lo que tenga que suceder, sea positiva o negativa la respuesta. Siempre. Son amigos desde hace años, al final. Y es normal elegirlo ante cualquiera. Y en caso que lo hubieran rechazado los demás miembros, sabía que por más difícil que pareciera Sehun, accedería de una u otra forma ya sea compasión o porque así es, caminando en al cuerda sin caerse, riéndose de ella, tanteando de un lado a otro para finalmente salir ileso y a carcajadas.

Chanyeol es igual. Así que ahí va. Quizás se cruce a alguno de los demás miembros en el camino. Él sólo oye las olas de su cabeza, tarareando, rapeando, encaminado a un buen viaje de descanso.

Cae la manta. Noche de estrellas y nubes escurridizas.

~

— Muy bien — Chanyeol se frota las manos extrañamente heladas, pero hay calidez en su ser —. ¡Allá vamos! — y exclama, feliz de salir a descubrir un pedazo del mundo. Sentir que el aire sigue siendo aire mas hay algo distinto al inhalar. De aprender a caminar diferente y tener la sensación burbujeante al descubrir cosas nuevas; lugares, aromas y sabores.

Sehun contribuye con un leve  _fighting_ _!_ mientras sigue en lo suyo,  _Instagram_ probablemente.

— ¿Cuándo vas a seguirme?

— Nunca.

— Pero siempre miras lo que hago — usa un tono explicativo. Alza un dedo y declara —: Deberías seguirme.   
Sehun responde con una risa reprimida, luego golpea su dedo y se vuelve al celular.   
Mohines infantiles de Park.

El sonido persistente del motor del avión se cuela en el ambiente casi tan casual como encajar la pieza correcta, en el rompecabezas correcto. Es insistente y deberán acostumbrarse al ruido quiera o no, hasta que desaparezca y se convierta en un murmullo, una respiración, una brisa.

Están en el cielo.   
Chanyeol, incluso cuando ha viajado decenas de veces en avión, sigue emocionándose cada vez que toman altura. A veces, sólo aveces, se cuestiona quién es el  _maknae_  aquí. Pero en todo caso Sehun debería ser menos retraído en cuanto a sus sentimientos y demostrar más pues él fácilmente percibe esos ojos oscuros iluminarse hasta en pequeñeces como éstas. Pero Chanyeol sencillamente calla y lo deja ser, justo así, total él lo entiende sin necesidad de abrir la boca. Además no va a obligarlo a ser alguien que no es o no quiere ser.

Entonces se pierde en las nubes y el inigualable paisaje pues a pesar de no haber grandes árboles, flores o naturaleza en sus distintos tonos de verde, estar tan sumidos en el cielo, y a la vez no estar lo suficientemente alto porque nunca llegas a tocar el verdadero cielo, es el mejor de los panoramas.

— ¿Dónde nos alojaremos? ¿Un hotel, costoso?   
Sehun, metafóricamente, lo baja de las nubes. Él se vuelve hacia su compañero repitiéndose las preguntas.   
Un pequeño puchero pensante. Luego reacciona con rapidez.

— No, no — un abanico de mano —. No quiero llamar la atención, es descansar Sehunnie, descansar — expresa en una liosa sonrisa, y parece hablar con un bebé. Lo cual no agrada al menor pues mueren todos los gestos de la cara para dar paso a la seriedad, a ese  _me tienes harto_ _tratándome_ _como_ _niñito_ _,_ _hyung_ del que Chanyeol a veces olvida, pero no es a propósito; sino natural. Cuando estás acostumbrado a proteger a alguien incluso si ha crecido más de los esperado a veces la advertencia se desliza por su cabeza y simplemente cae como agua corriendo en el río. Y se olvida.

Pero Sehun lo deja pasar (ésta vez) mientras vuelve a su imperturbable semblante sin embargo algo ha cambiado allí; las cosquillas de una sonrisa contenida.

— Entiendo. Yo me ocupo, buscaré para cuando lleguemos. ¿Cuánto tiempo estaremos?

Chanyeol se pica la mejilla, despeina su cabello antes de responder. Es inquieto. Así es, una persona que no puede estar congelada mucho tiempo por lo que termina con un decidido cruce de brazos.

— Tantas preguntas, vives preocupado tú — pequeño suspiro —. Una semana. Quizá dos, si te gusta estar con tu  _hyung_  favorito... — ahí lo deja, el muy tonto, fingida ofensa. Y la pose aporta lo suyo.

Sehun suelta una risita idiota, porque son dos idiotas.   
El avión sigue su curso. Lentamente el zumbido cambia y comienzan a acostumbrarse. El suave aleteo de las pestañas.

— Está bien si es contigo — dice Sehun, sin la dificultad de ser sincero y su lealtad añadida. En ocasiones Chanyeol se pregunta si será por eso que siempre accede a sus tonterías, asimismo viajar lejos o unas simples cuadras. Mas con él es distinto. Tiene que serlo.

Chanyeol le acaricia la cabeza, un gesto cariñoso, porque siempre tienen pequeño contacto por más mínimo que sea. Y sentir los mechones desde la nuca hacia la cabeza es algo que hace desde que tiene memoria respecto a Sehun. El menor no se queja, y allí se queda, en su mundo, pero que también es de ambos.

~

Para cuando llegan a japón son recibidos con la refrescante sensación de por fin salir del encierro. Estar en el cielo es genial, pero tener más de una hora el trasero aplastado al asiento no es una sensación agradable para Park Chanyeol.   
Son pasadas las siete y está atardeciendo despacio. Hay un pensamiento raro en su cabeza, de lo bonito que se ve el firmamento justo desde aquí, con sus tintes esparcidos cómicamente, dulcemente, que estando arriba no podía apreciar.   
Sehun empuja para que se muevan. El trayecto comienza.

_¡Vacaciones!_

No es sencillo acoplarse a lo corriente y simular ser un habitante banal más cuando son dos postes andantes pues sus complexiones si son consideradas grandes y por lo tanto están llamando algo la atención. Por suerte, piensa Park, no la suficiente. Hay fugaces miradas y no están en una zona turística o conocida de Japón. Entonces es tranquilo.

En el aire hay naturalmente cigarrillo y algo de polución degradada que se contrarresta con la inmensa cantidad de árboles con frutos y flores que se hallan durante el camino. Es una buena época. Más suerte.

— ¡Muero de hambre! — exclama con todas las ganas apretando su estómago.

— Yo también — medio gruñe su compañero abriendo los brazos de par en par que casi golpea a un pasante. Reciben una o dos miraditas de advertencia. Es imposible no morirse de la risa luego de las cuatro reverencias que conlleva Sehun como disculpa. Exagerado.

Ya consiguieron hotel, o al menos lo tienen en mente, pero no irán primero allí porque tienen una prioridad que tratar: la comida.   
Y entonces prosiguen en su ardua búsqueda pues si inevitablemente serán descubiertos, al menos la primer comida espera que sea en parsimonia y tragar sin tener que moderarse por algunas cámaras. Qué va.

— Bien Japón, estaremos aquí un tiempo así que trátanos bien. — El japonés de Park está a un nivel intermedio mas simplemente lo suelta ahí de camino, como dándose seguridad de que todo irá bien aunque los únicos que lo oyen son unos niñitos de pasada que encima se ríen de él. Quizás su mala pronunciación, quizás porque Sehun hace muecas raras.

— ¡Deja de tontear y busca un lugar para comer! — exclama con un gesto amenazante a pesar de la sonrisa gigante que nunca puede ocultar. Se supone que el pelinegro está buscando en su móvil lugares para comer, pero está más soltando risas sin motivo alguno, de seguro porque no quieren llamar la atención y fallan.

— Eso hago, eso hago — se aparta, el muy genio e intenta devolver el golpe e irremediablemente se convierte en un juego de idas y venidas entre golpes leves, más fuertes, más veloces, risas y risas. Hasta que notan cuántas miradas están recibiendo por sus tonterías, así que retoman el viaje mucho más calmados que antes mientras tratan de ocultar sus identidades mediante gorros y anteojos.

Edificios, casas calcadas y hojas sobre el cemento.   
Hay subidas y bajadas, la sensación familiar de tranquilidad, de estar en un parque, cualquier parque, o en casa.

Chanyeol reconoce una tiendita rápida que vende comida caliente justo para llevar. Lo cual simplifica bastante.

— Aquí — detiene a Sehun impidiéndole el paso con su brazo extendido —, venden muchas cosas. Compramos algo aquí — planifica, el brazo todavía sobre el pecho ajeno —, nos vamos al hotel porque las maletas molestan y  _máaas_ tarde, más de noche, salimos a comer como es debido. ¿Sí? Genial. Cuida las cosas mientras entro a comprar. — No espera respuesta, no la precisa. Se adentra al lugar dispuesto a husmear de punta a punta; un tintineo suena al ingresar.

Chanyeol curiosea el lugar.

A decir verdad, el  _combini_  es bastante amplio y de gran variedad por lo que Park divaga entre muchos dulces (toma lo que parece suficiente para unos días), algunos refrescos hasta decidirse por dos latas de soda y como principal el pan de  _curry_. Pide dos bolsas llenas.   
Cuando sale Sehun no hace esfuerzo por esconder la baba de modo que le arrebata una bolsa y ahí va, revisando y olisqueando primero para después, sin perturbarse, llevárselo a la boca. Él hace lo mismo; está delicioso.

Bolsas aplastadas y bocas llenas. La satisfacción los rodea; un aura brillante alrededor incluso en silencio por estar ensimismados en la comida, pero sin detener el paso.   
El burbujeo al abrir las bebidas, un débil  _boop_ y burbujas que se deshacen en la garganta.   
Más sorbos y mordiscos.

—  _Hyung_ — llama el menor, masticando un poquito. Chanyeol alza las cejas en respuesta pues apenas si puede abrir la boca —. Tomemos un taxi. Por aquí. — Sehun tira de su camiseta y lo arrastra por el camino, al principio tambaleándose por esa mano repentina que atrapa su brazo y lo guía. Sin embargo Chanyeol se deja llevar porque estómago lleno, corazón contento.

Pronto alcanzan un auto que los lleva. Tardan algo más de lo esperado intentando encajar las maletas atrás, pero finalmente son dos hombros chocándose en el asiento trasero. Sehun le indica al chófer dónde ir y así se quedan, ya sin rastros de alimentos.   
Chanyeol se dedica a observar la ventana durante el trayecto, tranquilo, las famosas flores de cerezo de Japón por todas partes. Si bajase la ventana ingresaría fugaces las fragancias de los árboles e inhalaría profundo como si llenase los pulmones de algo nuevo; limpieza, quizás.

— No estoy seguro de haber traído la ropa correcta. Hace un poco de frío — comenta Sehun con real preocupación. Según él, no cree que aquello sea posible. Se vuelve hacia Sehun.

— Yo estoy seguro que trajiste ropa para un mes entero, ¡tu maleta pesaba una tonelada! Pero puedo prestarte de mis abrigos, no te preocupes. — Y se vuelve hacia el cielo. Qué curioso, hace poco estaba allí entre alguna de las tantas nubes.

— Claro, como siempre usas el mismo — contesta entonces el menor automáticamente riéndose de su propia broma. Él definitivamente vuelve hacia Sehun.

— ¡Hey! — empujón de hombros —. ¡Estás exagerando! — otro empujón y la inminente sonrisa pues es un juego y las cosquillas no pueden contenerse.

— Oh. Mira, llegamos. — En efecto Chanyeol corrobora la zona mirando por la ventana de Sehun hacia el pequeño hotel; se ve humilde. No obstante no indaga mucho más porque el menor devuelve de improvisto el golpe de hombro, paga al chófer y sale corriendo hacia el edificio. Apenas alcanza a alzar las cejas. No obstante, Sehun se detiene un segundo:

— ¡Voy a registrarnos, trae las maletas! — grita y luego retoma la velocidad, dejando a un Park sobándose el brazo y queriendo ser perezoso. Mas debe obedecer, o se quedarán sin prendas.  _Uh_. Vago chasquido.   
Oh Sehun es un demonio.

Sin embargo, tal como la naturaleza sigue su curso, asimismo el ser humano no puede obligarse a  _no_ sentir ciertas cosas, Chanyeol termina sonriendo, tan bobo, obedeciendo al escurridizo  _maknae_.

Luego de mucho maniobrar se dirige al hotel cargando una maleta bajo el brazo (la suya) y otra andando mediante sus ruedas. Un poquito ajetreado y extenuado del movimiento Chanyeol ingresa. Lo cual parece tocar alguna tecla en los sentimientos en Sehun que se apiada y se desliza en su ayuda alejándose de la evidente recepción.

— Lo siento, creí que arrastrarías ambas — dice apenado. Toma su maleta mientras ofrece una mirada extra de disculpa. Chanyeol no cree que deba exagerar tanto, pero no dice cosa alguna, pues de pronto le gusta sentirse un poquito mimado respecto a esa clase de atención. Por lo general Sehun tontea con él y esa es la mayor razón por la que se entienden tanto, finge ser distante y no muestra mucha atención física, mas ahora es como un cariño invisible e intocable pero que Chanyeol puede sentirlo por todo el cuerpo. Una corriente, algo dulce. Entonces se queda callado con su mejor cara de cachorro.

— Ya tenemos habitación. Puede que el lugar sea pequeño, o rústico, pero es agradable. Ven. — Tira de su brazo al igual hace un rato y lo lleva entre las diminutas paredes a raíz de él. Le gusta Japón pero... no es de su talla.

El recorrido es silencioso sin embargo apenas puede considerarlo porque enseguida están en la habitación; dos camas enfrentadas (a diferencia de la última vez y aquí en Japón con los famosos  _futones_ ) y un baño a la derecha. En realidad no está mal, piensa, pues es espaciosa a diferencia de la primera impresión a todo de aquí.   
Manda a volar su maleta y con una ligera corrida primero inclinándose luego lanzándose, se echa de lleno a la cama. El colchón le da un golpe de suavidad agradable. Cierra los ojos y descansa, un segundo o dos. La sonrisa se llena por sí sola, jocosa; algo que buscaba y encontró.   
No obstante no imagina el peso extra ese que se lanza con la misma rapidez y le aplasta parte del brazo y la pierna. El rostro blanquecino de Sehun es lo primero que capta su atención. Están muy cerca.

El silencio que desciende.

Poco a poco, con el tiempo que no es suyo pero lo toma cual eternidad, pasea a su gusto en la diminuta sonrisa; en el lunar bajo la mandíbula; en el espacio entre las cejas; la altura de la nariz y la iluminación en los ojos. En la cantidad de pestañas y el color de los labios.  
Sehun es tan bonito.   
No le sorprende la cantidad de enamoradas que tiene cuando todo de él es evidente, desde su personalidad extrovertida vanamente oculta, hasta los rasgos tangibles más claros como si lo hubo pintado con sus propias manos. Con la delicadeza ilícita.

La cama rechina cuando intenta hacer más espacio para ambos aunque sea inútil y el menor lo siga aplastando a pesar de estar frente a frente y el mundo siga girando pero Park solamente pueda concentrase en una cosa, que a la vez es un conjunto.   
Un cosquilleo baja desde su garganta y se distribuye conforme a su interior; Chanyeol lo siente latir en el estómago como una bomba de tiempo o un fuego lento despertándose, agrandándose y tomándolo desde cada maldita vena.

Ardiente interior.

— Nos van a matar si la rompemos — advierte mediante un susurro que nace de la adrenalina, pero se ríe el tonto, intentando lucir amenazante sin lograrlo. Tampoco puede dejar de sonreír aunque sea de boca cerrada.

— No va a romperse — en cambio la sonrisa de Sehun es abierta y puede verle todos los dientes y la lengua inquieta. Sea lo que sea que esté sucediendo con su cuerpo, corazón y mente, Chanyeol mira cada pedacito del menor otra vez.

— Supongo que tampoco saldremos a comer porque al entrar vi un comedor — le cuenta. Fue apenas un momento pero suficiente para advertir las mesas y sillas, la inconfundible mesa de pedidos y los visitantes como ellos. Al parecer, es un gran pequeño hotel para ser solamente de pasada.

— Así es. Vayamos a comer aquí abajo — resuelve Sehun. Nuevo cambio de planes. A Chanyeol no le molesta, sólo quería asegurarse. El menor sigue —: Mañana salgamos. Y si bien son vacaciones también quiero hacer turismo,  _Hyung_ — suave advertencia.

Él sabe que diría eso, ya sea en algún momento del día, hoy o mañana, pues Sehun es un inquieto escondido. Le agrada que sea sincero, si Sehun dijera lo que piensa durante cada instante del día, todos los días, Park estaría condenado a todo tipo de travesuras. No es que le moleste, sino que no puede negarse.   
Hormigueos en la mandíbula.

— Me gusta la idea — contesta, y se deja vencer por la risa nasal.

Enseguida tendrán que levantarse. Mientras tanto, vuelve a contar las pestañas, los lunares y la extensión de una sonrisa.

~

Entonces los días continúan.

Son cotidianos, justo como las vacaciones: pasean, pero al parecer no lo suficiente para Sehun, con sus ideas opuestas a estar recostado y sencillamente imaginar los aspectos de la vida, precisamente así, siempre, con una frescura en la nuca y un vaso de jugo o una taza de té al alcance de la mano. Pequeñas cosas pero que podrían dar la felicidad perfecta.   
Los horas siguen y siguen cayendo como en una cascada, Chanyeol tonteando junto a un  _maknae_ exacto como él, sólo que algo más animado en cuanto a ejercicio.

Las zapatillas deportivas de Sehun es lo primero que nota al estar agradablemente acostado en la cama. La almohada aplastando su mejilla.

— Vamos — dice Sehun, y de hecho es una orden porque hasta le lanza la ropa deportiva -que Park trajo pero para un uso rotundo: de pijamas-, el calzado y una vicera. Él rezonga  _laargos_ segundos.

— No quiero correr, estoy cómodo. — Además sus sandalias son más confortables que cualquier otro par de calzados. Podría vivir con ellas todo el tiempo si lo dejasen.

— ¿Tú, quedándote quieto? — Sehun suena impresionado. Él rueda los ojos pero escondiendo la mirada. Es un niño.

— Creo que alguien desconoce la palabra vacaciones y lo que ello implica.

—  _Hyung_ , deja de intentar sonar intelectual y levanta tu gordo trasero de la cama. — Chanyeol alza las cejas, nace lentamente una ofensa.

— ¡Quién dice lo de gordo trasero!

— ¿Me has estado viendo el trasero? — Sehun deja lo que hacía, enviando al diablo el móvil y volviéndose hacia él.

Chanyeol suelta una carcajada... nerviosa.

— No. Tú me insultaste a mi y yo devolví diciendo lo mismo y ya me maree. ¿Sabes qué? Vamos a correr, te daré el gusto pero luego hacemos lo que yo diga.

— ¿Estar acostados contemplando nuestra existencia?

— Vamos a ir a comer.

— Bien. — La sonrisita de Sehun es la típica: sin enseñar los dientes, de nene, achicando los ojos cuales medias lunas mientras sus blanquecinos pómulos se elevan vagamente. Chanyeol quiere apretarle una mejilla.

No obstante aparta todo pensamiento y se cambia allí, sin pudor. En un pestañeo está listo. Y en otro están corriendo por las angostas calles de Japón, de ésta zona de Japón. Pues lo malo de la zona rural, el pueblo, es que las calles son delgadas y tienden a chocarse con todo. Más o menos, exagerando. 

La tarde brilla en su apogeo, oscuridad acechando y nubes corredizas van llegando con la perezosa sensación del viento. Los pasantes son pocos a comparación del día.

Chanyeol se mueve conforme al menor, siguiendo su paso o reduciéndolo. Es un trote suave, de sentir los mechones removerse bajo la gorra y algunos escalofríos colándose en la ropa. Ha descendido la temperatura por lo que lleva una sudadera dos veces su tamaño, oscura y por supuesto cómoda. Sehun es algo distinto, más ajustado al cuerpo pero también sin llamar la atención.  
Los minutos transforman en hora y contando. Hacen intervalos, caminar, trotar, correr, caminar, trotar...

Cae la noche. Tímidos asomo de estrellas. Las nubes se transforman en rasguños difuminados hasta lentamente desaparecer.

Correr de noche es genial, descubre. Son sombras sin identidad mientras el aire es mucho más fresco. El sudor no existe pues desaparece con el viento de a ratos fugaz, espontáneo.   
Espera al menos no enfermarse con esto del cambio climático, subidas y bajadas que disparan al sistema inmunológico desde todos los flancos. Chaneyol tiene algo de esperanza, sin embargo.

Varios metros recorridos, pasto aplastado y zapatillas con roces de barro y naturaleza. Sehun detiene y él es un espejo.

— Tengo hambre — declara el menor, directo, como si hubo despertado de improvisto. Él sonríe: es su momento.

— Muy bien — aplaude, dándose el invisible bastón del poder —. A comer. — Pasa un brazo encima del hombro de Sehun y gira de regreso, él dirigiendo, despacio, recuperando el aire perdido del mismo modo que las piernas -al menos las suyas- descansan del recorrido. Y así van, hasta poder hallar el lugar idóneo para darse el gusto pues luego de tremendo ejercicio su estómago también está reclamando atención.   
La caminata es calentita.

Hay un instante, efímero, que los golpea un viento furtivo y trae consigo la suave fragancia de los cerezos. Chanyeol inhala profundamente. Es una sensación suave de caída, de que de pronto el cuerpo es consciente de la tranquilidad y deja de arrastrar peso extra; liviano y agradable.

Quizás, piensa, las mejores vacaciones.

~

Es una pequeña tienda familiar, humilde diría, donde se adentran a comer. Es diminuto en todo sentido y deber estar precisamente para turistas como ellos en busca de algo caliente para sanar el estómago y recuperar la aventura; sencillo y rápido.  
Las tenues luces los iluminan al ingresar. Hay apenas tres o cuatro mesas ocupadas. Lo demás es silencio.

Ellos se sitúan un tanto apartados (lo que el lugar permite) y piden un buen plato de  _Udon_ para cada uno, optando por sorprenderse pues ya que están aquí mejor probar de todo, y aprovechar. La comida arriba pronto y sin remordimientos atacan, ignorándose al comer.

La comodidad fluye a pesar del tiempo. Bocas llenas, el golpesito de los palillos y los largos sorbos de soda.

— ¿Mañana también correremos? — pregunta Chanyeol luego de un rato, considerando de antemano que no le molestaría pasarse las noches por aquí si acaso la tranquilidad nocturna es idéntica. Y una pequeña rutina no hace mal.

— Si te sientes bien— responde Sehun mientras acaba su plato. Son dos tragones. El tono que usa Sehun es cantarín.

— Tú — Chanyeol lo apunta con sus palillos —, estás muy peleador. Yo, que te traje a Japón — luego la mano libre al corazón con fingido dolor. Cierra los ojos un momento pero espía la reacción del menor. Éste contiene la risa manifestando un ceño fruncido de  _no sé de qué hablas._ Él lo sabe bien.   
Mas el silencio -no incómodo sino prolongado para ver quién cede primero- se parte cuando Sehun, inesperado, como una claridad que emerge desde lo más recóndito, ilumina con un sincero —: Gracias — bajito, su brillo escondido, pero él lo oye por completo e inevitablemente se enciende esa sonrisa enorme propia de Park Chanyeol.

— Gracias por aceptar — dice él.

— ¿Le habías preguntado a alguien más o realmente fui la primer opción? — es una pregunta curiosa, con la expectativa evidente del  _maknae_ apoyando los codos sobre la mesa y el mentón en las manos.

Chanyeol come los últimos rastros de fideos de su plato. Piensa la respuesta, aunque no hay mucho que pensar. Deja proceder un ansioso suspenso.   
Mastica cuidadosamente hasta que responde:

— Lo dije en serio. — Usa un tono orgulloso y también alza el mentón apretando los labios hacia afuera.

— ¿Y si decía que no? — Sehun es, en cierto punto, inocente. 

Chanyeol divaga uno, dos segundos tal vez. Pero recompone a la velocidad de un rayo. Lo suelta con otra sonrisa gigante.

— No habrías dicho que no.

Sehun no responde porque no hay necesidad de responder y tampoco lo reclama. Él termina su plato y pagan por ello, felices de calentar el interior.   
Pululan las sonrisas. Después de todo, no pueden negarse el uno al otro.

Caminan de regreso hotel, al hogar temporal, con la sensación de que algo ha cambiado mientras Chanyeol comparte los últimos dulces que le quedan aunque él no come. Pero, insiste, no cree que sea así respecto a un cambio; sino que siguen siendo ellos, sólo que más fuertes. Además de éste ambiente casi diría dulzón. Y no es la miel de los caramelos que ha preferido Sehun. 

Muy pronto, de hecho, durante la caminata pacífica se pregunta qué tan dulce será ese caramelo desde la boca de Sehun. Si será lascivo o vago, o simplemente tan auténtico como si lo estuviera comiendo él.   
Chanyeol vacila. Se siente horrible, o bien algo ilícito. El pensamiento es suyo mas también no lo es; una idea que desconoce pero que, extraño, no es tan ajena como parece ser.   
Tal vez, si degradara un poquito, podría ser en verdad rara. Detener a Sehun, por ejemplo, atraerlo con una mano en la nuca y probarlo directamente con la lengua inquieta, luego del choque, el encuentro. 

Chanyeol lo deja pasar. Desplaza y borra los pensamientos como incendiar hasta cenizas pues será una revoltosa idea de esas que viene y van. 

Abrumadas las estrellas del firmamento. 

 En algún momento del viaje, alza el brazo y atrapa a Sehun.

Suenan brisas, pasos y hojas arrastradas.

~

Lo cierto es que las siguientes noches también salen, pero en ésta noche más que correr se dejan llevar por la caminata y el suave tintineo de la voz al emocionarse por tantas cosas, que uno habla y habla, como vaciándose poco a poco pero también llenándose al recordar y recordar, hablar y hablar tanto como sea posible porque asimismo es emocionante, destilando una sonrisa y achicando los ojos, pequeñas arrugas al rededor, por la carcajada inminente. Rememoran, en efecto, el final de la infancia, el principio de la adolescencia, la adultez, los otros tantos viajes, sus amigos, hermanos, una cosa tras otra, cual larga pila un recuerdo tras otro, esos singulares momentos de intimidad con los que uno tropieza pero no es caída en lo que se envuelve sino un largo camino de encuentros. Justo como ahora.

Y al callar es como canalizar todas las incertidumbres, sintiéndose dichoso, exhalando el suspiro sonriente. Chanyeol no puede evitar, al reírse, golpear al menor, manotazos y abrazos, que al final están tan cerca, hombro a hombro, y su mano en la cintura de Sehun.

Un ambiente sereno.

La intimidad ha crecido, incluso cuando llevan años juntos, como familia, como amigos, como los dos chicos que por allá, tiempo atrás, volvían juntos de la escuela, más o menos, uno junto al otro. Entonces es sorprendente cuán cantidad de cosas se puede hallar a pesar del tiempo. Chanyeol no deja de sorprenderse.

Mira hacia el menor, pómulos blancos y ojos achicados, la transparencia de bienestar mezclada con la satisfacción de en quién se ha convertido. De quién es Sehun hoy.

— Eres como un bebé — dice bromeando. Pero Sehun ya es un hombre, y está orgulloso de él. Divaga un poquito más —: Técnicamente te vi crecer — agrega para sí mismo, pensando en voz alta. Lo que en realidad sería, crecieron juntos. Cosa que ya sabía, pero de repente -ese instante que se despierta, como una luz o una ráfaga- es plenamente consciente de ello. De todo el tiempo, minuto a minuto, andando juntos.

— Nunca vas a superar tu complejo. Realmente quieres tener hijos al parecer. — Sehun golpea su estómago, soltándose y devolviendo la broma con una leve risa añadida. Él estira el brazo, por impulso, trayéndolo de regreso. Sólo que más cerca y frente a frente.

— No eres como mi hijo — necesita aclarar. Sus respiraciones se unen. Chanyeol comienza a ser errático y de boca abierta. Sus ojos inquietos en cada facción de Sehun. Mas éste se aleja despacio, una caricia que comienza en los hombros hasta descender por las muñecas y desembocar en los dedos, y finalmente alejarse.

— Lo sé — dice Sehun, la sonrisa inocente que nada tiene de inocente. Continúan la caminata puesto que el  _maknae_ avanza y él lo alcanza, reaccionado por un chasquido mental.

Hay de repente un silencio, uno tranquilo, uno que se entiende como compartido y respetable. Cada uno en su cabeza, pero en la misma sintonía.

Se oye el sonido tétrico de los pasos y la mórbida vida nocturna. El aire apenas es frío, así que agradable. Un soplido por debajo de la oreja.

Chanyeol piensa en quitar irracionalidades, pues Sehun sí es familiar, sí es amigo, pero no como un hermano. Es... diferente. Hay mucho más allá de esa barrera. Así que ha sonado bien decirlo, aclararlo aunque sea a él. Porque es al único que importa que lo sepa. Lo demás, vuela lejos. 

— Alquilemos un auto — propone, con la enérgica convicción de una idea momentánea. Pues eso es. Como si se tratase de la mejor decisión de todas, por eso la palma abierta y un puño, chocando ambas manos. Sí, eso es.

Sehun lo mira, dando a entender que no lo entiende. Chanyeol pasa saliva y sigue moviendo las manos mientras explica:

— Nos quedan pocas horas. Hoy quiero pasear, manejar toda la noche si es posible. Quiero que hagamos cosas distintas, nuevos recuerdos Sehunnie — intenta ser de lo más convincente, endulzándose hasta en la mirada y emocionado por el simple hecho de ser; de que ojalá se cumpla su deseo.

Pasan un vehículo o dos, de hecho el ruido es como chispas explotando a fuego lento, despacio, cuales hormiguitas, hasta alcanzar la máxima llama. Un sonido muy bajo, y gradualmente muy alto. E intermitente.

— Mañana temprano podemos pasear, hasta la tarde. Ahora tenemos que descansar — detiene el menor, siendo racional supone Chanyeol, pese a que no le mueve un pelo porque cuando está motivado, definitivamente es un muro imperturbable. 

— ¡E ir a comer! — exclama él, y busca algo en su mochila. Tiene que estar por aquí, removiendo allí, removiendo allá. ¡Bingo! 

Derrama la sonrisa, la tonta sonrisa.

— Suena bien — asiente Sehun, aliviado, mas al siguiente segundo cambia la cara —: ¿Qué haces? — pronto toma una postura casi defensiva porque Chanyeol saca lo escondido en su mochila. Y apunta al menor.

— Sonríe a la cámara, Hunnie — dice Chanyeol riéndose un poquito de su tontería. Filma a Sehun de cabeza a los pies con la emoción de encontrarse con su celebridad favorita. Más o menos. Sehun mantiene un nuevo semblante inexpresivo a propósito.

— Creí que no publicaríamos que estamos de vacaciones, juntos— acusa. La ceja que se eleva un instante y regresa a su lugar.

Chanyeol mira un poco al cielo y un poco al suelo, aire evidente.

— Es obvio que ya todos lo saben — declara, emitiendo una risa absurda —. He sentido que nos perseguían desde el primer día. Pero es una grabación de recuerdo, nada que el resto deba saber — continúa, un dedo en alto, como el hombre de palabra que dice ser. Sehun entrecierra los ojos, medio incrédulo, medio no sabe qué. 

Chanyeol graba un poco más, girando sobre sus pies; apuntando al cielo borroneado de estrellas, nubes indecisas que casi no existen, la calle serena pero que de pronto despierta para en instantes volver a dormirse, y de nuevo a Sehun quien ni sonríe ni habla.

— Di  _algooo_  — pide, arrastrando hasta el tono de voz mientras ríe en el intento.

El  _maknae_ mira al cielo, fingiendo más indiferencia, poco a poco temblando las mejillas debido a la contenida sonrisa. Él insiste, y sigue la línea del cuerpo desde Sehun hacia donde posa su vista, ida y vuelta, porque si van a ser tontos mejor hacerlo bien.

— ¿Te gusta Japón? — pregunta, quedándose fijo en Sehun. Éste devuelve la mirada (directa a él aún ignorando la cámara) con un nuevo aire incrédulo.

— ¿Qué es esto, una entrevista?

Chanyeol baja la cámara. Toma aire y le dedica su mejor mirada de advertencia -que es falsa pero así se entienden- de modo que Sehun blanquea un poquito los ojos dispuesto a seguir el hilo, contestando.

— Sí. Me gusta.

Chanyeol vuelve rápidamente la cámara, grabando un dispuesto pero todavía inmutable  _maknae_. 

— ¿Te gusta Japón en sí o porque estás con tu  _Hyung_ favorito? —  _Ah_ , el tonto dulce, la sonrisa se siente hasta en su voz. Chanyeol no puede evitarlo, así que prosigue; graba los alrededores, oscuro, pero las luces nocturnas son agradables y cuando vuelve a Sehun tiene la vista perfecta de los pómulos iluminados junto a los ojos empequeñecidos cuando sonríe, porque a pesar de intentar contenerse falla, el cabello negro recortado sin embargo un poco de flequillo inclinado hacia adelante, esos mechones inquietos, y la palidez del rostro entremezclada con el anaranjado brillante que desciende de los postes de luz. Si Sehun sonriese con todos los dientes, relucirían a la par. 

Chanyeol espera captar hasta el lunar más escondido con su cámara. Y al olvidarse algún detalle difuminado en su memoria, entonces pudiese revivir hasta el aroma de la noche con tan sólo ver la grabación. 

— Si Suho  _hyung_ te oyese ya estarían peleando. O arrancándose las extensiones — responde Sehun, con la risita de alguna situación imaginada: Suho y él peleándose probablemente. Es gracioso, por supuesto, pero no viene a todo lo que estaba considerando.   

— Tendré que editar esa parte. ¡Tienes que contestar mis preguntas! — infla el pecho y alza un dedo de la mano libre.  _Ootra_ miradita de advertencia. 

— Me gusta en sí y también porque vengo con mi _Hyung_ — recita Sehun, sonando como un mensaje repetitivo, arrastrado e infantil. ¡Ah, debería apretarle las mejillas! Mas se contiene, prosiguiendo con la tontería. 

— Favorito, no te olvides el favorito — realzando el dedo, ésta vez mostrándolo impetuoso a la cámara.

— No lo hago. Pues ha quedado claro, y cuando algo es evidente, por ejemplo, no le recuerdo decenas de veces a alguien que me he teñido el cabello. Porque hay cosas que se ven, creer o no es secundario. 

Oh. Chanyeol se muerde la lengua. Está, cómo decirlo, sorprendido. Pero feliz, es complaciente y tranquilo. De ese orgullo que nace en alguna parte del cuerpo, y uno es dichoso entonces detona una sonrisa incontenible.

Acusa a Sehun, cambiando el tema ya que se siente demasiado bien (y un poquito avergonzado), para insistir por más complaciencia:

— ¿Por qué no sonríes a la cámara?

— No lo necesito.

— Sonríe — insiste —. Muestra tu bonita sonrisa de  _maknae,_ anda. — Estira el dedo y empuja una esquina de la boca de Sehun que se deja hacer, ambos ensimismados al show. —  _Sonríee_ — y le empuja entonces la nariz, perseverando para que sonría, cosa que más o menos logra aunque esté apretando los labios. 

Hasta que Sehun carcajea y de un arrebato toma la cámara y lo graba a él. Chanyeol saluda riéndose porque siempre serán graciosas las muecas del menor, además de la contagiosa risa. Saluda a la cámara mientras intenta tomarla de regreso, lo cual es una aventura y ahí van, seguramente esté grabándose todo mal porque Sehun gira y gira asimismo él lo persigue y persigue. 

— Hasta aquí. — Chanyeol por fin se hace con la cámara. Pero acera al menor y los graba sonrientes, para el recuerdo, de pies a cabeza. Y, cuál ráfaga, por supuesto, un espontáneo Chanyeol tira del brazo de un desprevenido Sehun. 

Los choques de la mochila en su espalda. 

— ¿A dónde vamos?— pregunta un Sehun desprevenido y con tono acelerado; el corazón de improvisto en la boca. 

— ¡A alquilar un auto! — por alguna razón grita, Sehun está al lado suyo. De hecho, corren juntos.

— Dijimos que mañana — reclama el menor. No obstante Chanyeol siente los cabellos enredándose a la brisa que lo golpea de manera que se centra en ello y en cómo contrario a sus palabras Sehun se ve feliz. 

— ¡Claro que no! — contesta, aunque no sea necesario. 

Así que ahí va, un paso tras otro, más rápido o más lento, un juego, una risa, alguien que se acopla a él y el mundo espera, no sabe qué pero algo espera, sólo que mucho más tarde acudirá a su llamado, porque ahora está cegado por la emoción, uno junto al otro, a hacer tonterías. La mano extendida o aferrada, la risa contenida y explotada.  

~

El último día (que en realidad es la última noche) es el más importante. De alguna manera, corre la brisa nostálgica por el simple hecho de dejar algo atrás. Un lugar, unas pisadas, un árbol que jamás volverás a tocar, hojas y pétalos aplastados. Un cielo que siempre es el mismo pero la vez no lo es, que cambia cada día. 

Pasean, pasean tanto que hasta casi regresan por donde comenzaron. Justo así, manejando tranquilos, un rato Chanyeol, un rato Sehun, el ruido del motor, el aire golpeando las ventanas y los timbres de sus voces conforme al momento y la conversación.   
Pasean, por supuesto, grabando miles de imágenes en la pupila; de verdes oscuros a negros cielo; de brillantes luces de neón a simples focos en una calle pavimentada; de flores iluminadas y grises urbanos hasta marrones desolados y agrietados.   
Pasean porque el tiempo es oro y ellos pulen miles de sensaciones, a cada segundo, constantemente.   
Porque sí y qué más da, si estamos aquí para disfrutar.  
Y si bien no toman el tren como aquella última vez, comparten la misma emoción, la idéntica sensación de admirar un color, un sabor nuevo, subidos en un vehículo y andando a su ritmo y al ritmo de la madrugada destiñéndose. 

La madrugada es bonita, de hecho. Han sido tanto días de ocio como productivos (de alguna forma), han salido a todos lados y a ninguno porque son insignificantes entre tanto mundo, pero ha habido gozo en cada momento, desde ir a comer o ejercitarse, compartir silencio mientras miraban el techo o desayunando tranquilos con la quietud de la mañana; el vaho calentito del té sobre la cara. Y ahora, como un pilar opuesto a todo ello se añade este momento, Chanyeol abrumado por esta desolación distinta, de que están en otro universo pues al regresar esa será la verdadera realidad. Quizás es su culpa, él ha sabido la noción de vacaciones y lo que conlleva descansar, pero si tuviese una sola oportunidad para volver en el tiempo, regresaría aquí sin titubeos. Entonces está bien, hay que aprovechar al máximo cada segundo. 

Chanyeol piensa que todo el grupo es importante; el corazón dividido en nueve (porque también debe tener un pedacito para sí mismo), pero inclusive hay un extra, una gota más en el vaso de agua, que inclina la balanza hacia Sehun. Más allá de todo. Odia las preferencias, sin embargo suponiendo que tiene que elegir -como en esas entrevistas inocentes, quizás- nace sin necesidad de forzar, el pensamiento fugaz de primero Sehun, aunque a veces tenga que callar pues plantearlo tan transparente es algo confuso. En otras palabras, resumiendo, es un agradable presente.

Se han detenido en un estacionamiento vacío, al aire libre. Ellos no bajan la ventana porque ha refrescado bastante y conforme amanezca será más frío. El cielo está despejado, sereno, como acuarelas, escurridos el celeste y violeta, dulcemente, casi cueles suaves pinceladas que convergen y de allí hacia todos lados; la esfera completa.

— Van a matarnos — dice Sehun riéndose a la vez que intenta masticar su hamburguesa, servilleta en mano y todo. Continúa —: Tengo una dieta estricta. — Los vasos de soda ya vacíos, tirados por alguna parte del vehículo que más tarde limpiarán o serán asesinados realmente por japoneses. 

Una ligera risa sale de su boca. 

— La dieta — contesta luego Chanyeol, terminándose sus papas con mucho ímpetu pues se morían de hambre entre tanto viaje —, al diablo con ella. Además, tú comes y no engordas — casi siente que lo acusa, como si fuera culpa de Sehun tener ese "privilegio". Avienta el cartón por poco golpeando el parabrisas. Están algo adormecidos ya, y se ríen de todo. O esa es la excusa. 

— Pero tu sí — responde Sehun, riendo a lo tonto. Sus ojos ahora pequeñitos. Chanyeol sonríe un momento, luego el golpe en el brazo. 

— Ya llegará tu karma.

Sehun responde con la mirada directa sobre Park mientras da una gran mordida a su hamburguesa, casi con todo el gusto del mundo, masticando exageradamente a propósito porque al menos por ahora él no engorda. Chanyeol sí. 

— Idiota — pero se muere de la risa también pues así de flojito es. Sobretodo con este chico, que encima ni comer bien sabe porque al verlo masticar puede notar un extra en la comisura. Y él hace lo que cree correcto; limpiarle, así, con la confianza que tienen desde hace años pero, de pronto, por dios, surge una presión que sube desde el estómago al pecho y lo hace vacilar: mira un instante su dedo manchado de kétchup. Luego a Sehun. El chico está... expectante. Chanyeol lleva el dedo a sus labios mediante dos pares de ojos estáticos encontrados. Pequeña gran chispa.   
Sehun traga despacio. Chanyeol tarda en regresar, sintiendo el tomate deshacerse en su boca. 

— Sabe bien — es todo lo que puede decir. Algunos segundos de silencio, congelados, oyéndose hasta la respiración contenida.

El aire corriendo tranquilo, su sonido natural como si removiera nubes espesas en agua. Pero no hay nubes, ni lluvias. Sólo un violento golpeteo.   
_Ah_. Es su corazón.

— Tengo más si quieres — ofrece Sehun pero aleja la hamburguesa, se deshace de ella. Suena pequeñito cuando habla, mas a la vez es un atrevimiento inmenso. Porque dice palabras de las palabras, un significado escondido que a Chanyeol lo atraviesa enseguida, un rayo, reaccionando al escalofrío inminente. Percibe los latidos más rápidos. 

— Sehunnie — dice. Algo muere en su garganta. El aliento, tal vez. Pero no le quita los ojos de encima. Sehun de pronto tan niño y tan hombre. Park Chanyeol no sabe si le duele o le encanta. Tiene que responder más. Tiene qué.   
Se mueve, enderezando la espalda. Hay tensión. Hay lujuria. Sehun espera algo, y él también. Siente un deseo desconocido; una llama espontánea que ahora debe hacer algo con ella: alimentarla. 

La temblorosa mano llega al mentón de Sehun. 

Los latidos se trasladan a sus oídos. 

Chanyeol arrastra un poco los dedos, una caricia temerosa de concluir. Lleva el pulgar a la comisura y de ahí pequeños vaivenes por la mejilla, la comisura a la boca, la mejilla, la comisura...   
Hay... electricidad. Estática. O un fuego, por qué no ésta llama convertida, un chisporroteo amarillo que sacude a todas las venas del cuerpo, a la sangre, e incendia el interior de modo que arde, que el hormigueo está hasta en las yemas de los dedos. Y quizás esté transmitiéndole a Sehun con apenas tocarlo porque algo de efecto tiene en él, allí acomodándose a su tacto y a su vez siendo temeroso; obsceno y avergonzado.   
Puede ver la lengua de Sehun, despacio, limpiándose una esquina de la boca.

Entonces, cual instante de conexión donde el pensamiento es sólo uno, el beso, colisiona. Ambos se encuentran a mitad de camino empujados -al menos para Park- por un ciclón invisible, una fuerza externa. Pero  _tan_ conectados.    
Chanyeol lo siente en todos lados, como un fuego brillante avivándose despacio, chisporroteando en el interior hasta explotar las sensaciones, tantas sensaciones, que para cuando las termine de describir ya habrá amanecido. Chanyeol y Sehun se besan, se descubren y se destruyen al mismo tiempo. Porque acaban de generar una brecha, pero también es al diablo con todo pues se torna más y más adictivo, un labio sobre otro, probándose, besándose como si lo anhelaran de toda la vida. Tanto así que al principio es rápido, después más lento, suavemente la eternidad a disposición. 

Chanyeol lleva la otra mano al mentón y lo atrae tan, tan cerca, serenos en un segundo, desesperados al otro. Sehun se acerca, en efecto (él no lo ve pues tiene los ojos cerrados, disfrutando), y sobrellevados por la situación de alguna manera son uno para cooperar -y en todo sentido ahora- que sumidos en el beso Sehun se sienta en su regazo, frente a frente. Él lo ayuda, puesto que están en un auto y sus complexiones no son precisamente pequeñas y el volante puede que esté interponiéndose entre la espalda de Sehun y sus manos. Pero se aferra igual al cuerpo del  _maknae_ , la espalda a la cintura, la cintura a la espalda según cuánto quiera marcar sus dedos allí. Lo abraza y lo aprieta, el beso siendo insuficiente porque incluso cuando no existe la distancia, todavía quieren acoplarse más y más. 

Se besan durante largos minutos. Un apretar dulce de bocas perdidas y encontradas, profundo, cariñosas, inquietas y juguetonas. 

Cuando se separan, inhalando profundamente, encuentran que el mundo no se ha acabado. Y que la sonrisa de Sehun, increíble, sí brilla como esperaba. 

— Sabes a hamburguesa — lo acusa, aunque no ha sentido absolutamente nada más que unos labios incomparables y los sentimientos floreciendo uno a uno en el proceso. 

— No te oigo muy ofendido al respecto  — responde Sehun. Él rueda un poquito los ojos al jugueteo, carcajeándose después. Deja un momento la cabeza en el hombro del menor, esperando la tranquilidad, respirando su aroma, ese único que todos tienen pero el de Sehun es muy particular para él, y recompone. Si Sehun se enderezara, tendría que alzar la mirada porque, bueno, sigue encima suyo. Para nada es un problema igual. No obstante Sehun se queda en su lugar, pasando los brazos alrededor de su cuello cuando él se aleja para estar nuevamente cara a cara. 

Chanyeol no puede contenerse y naturalmente inicia un nuevo beso. 

Pero Chanyeol también interrumpe: 

— Espera, espera. 

Sehun se separa, un poquito confundido. Las manos se clavan en sus hombros. Los dedos de Chanyeol tiemblan en la cintura ajena.  

— ¿Estamos bien? — pregunta, sintiéndose idiota por lo temeroso. Pero esto no puede quedar sólo aquí, como dos adolescentes de pronto necesitados el uno por el otro. Pues ya han cruzado la barrera hace rato, el asunto es cómo iban a continuar. Y ahora, Chanyeol cree que ha descubierto un nuevo sentimiento (como si el corazón latiera diferente) o que quizás ese sentimiento estuvo tapado por lo que bruñirlo es todo lo que necesita. Sin límite de tiempo. 

Sehun suelta una risa tonta, hermoso encima suyo. Acerca el rostro y viene en busca de otro beso; uno lento y sonriente. Es suficiente para él. 

Están mejor que nunca.  

Cuando vuelvan, van a ser los mismos de siempre. Y mucho más. 

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Gracias por leer!  
> nao <3 
> 
> Cuentas pobres pero de contacto directo:
> 
> wattpad: a-lienkawa  
> twitter: @shixxiumin  
> instagram: nnkjd


End file.
